


All Work and No Play

by cowboykylux



Series: Pale x Reader Vignettes [7]
Category: Burn This - Wilson
Genre: Begrudgingly Soft, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Post-Canon, Sleazy and Seedy, boot-licking, reader is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: He worked hard, you thought.





	All Work and No Play

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, Adamsnackdriver killing it with the forever enabling prompts: between Pale's thighs as he's on the phone. You know what I'm talking about... 👀

He worked hard, you thought. 

 

He was a hard worker and he was always stressed and you wanted to do something nice for him – even when he was with you he was thinking about work, always thinkin’ about something. 

He came over to your place more and more, but sometimes, sometimes he let you over to his place. They were rare occasions, but they happened, and one was happening now. 

“Look I fucking told you –” Pale was bitching about something on the phone, the long cord pulled from the wall and stretched out across to the living room, “We need that first fucking thing in the morning. You ever dealt with crab that’s been sittin out for even half a fuckin’ hour? No you gotta get the truck right to the fucking port at 6, not one minute later –”

There he went again, stressing out and working hard. 

You’d been on the other side of the couch, just keeping him company. You were in just your underwear, because that’s how he liked you, and you were comfortable enough in the loft to do so. He had the phone jammed between his ear and shoulder, legs crossed and bracing a notebook on one of his thighs, but you were right there next to him. You once heard him call you his right hand girl, that made butterflies float up to your fuckin’ throat, that did. 

“God dammit! No – no  _you_ listen you sonofabitch! We don’t pay you this fucking much for you to go lollygaggin’ around, you fuckin’ got that??”

He was yelling into the phone now, and you rolled your eyes, knowing how he could get so worked up. He was so handsome, you thought, even when he yelled, but he was gonna give himself a headache and he was gonna give you a headache and no one wanted that. 

Taking matters into your own hands, you slid off the couch and settled down on the floor, uncrossing his legs and pushing his thighs apart. 

Pale’s eyes darted right to you with a frown, a warning, a look that told you to be careful. With a smile, you just shimmied right up to him, laid your head down on his thigh, nuzzled your nose against the fabric of his trousers. 

 

He was wearing his boots, you noticed randomly. Why was he wearing boots inside his own apartment? Surely he’d be more comfortable without them, you thought as you idly picked at the laces. 

They were in need of a good shine, you thought – didn’t he say something about them being expensive? Expensive boots needed a good shine, you thought. 

You shuffled back enough to lay down on your stomach, right at his feet. The rug underneath you was soft, some kind of fluffy wool, you didn’t know what. You kissed and licked at his boots, breathing hot air on them to rub away with your wrist, your own reflection smiling back at you. 

You could hear the click of the phone hanging up, and Pale nudged your cheek with the toe of his boot just enough to get your attention.

“Get back up here.” Pale said with a barely contained smile – you had been making progress with him, with that smile – and you smiled back, balanced on your knees enough to put your head right back between his thighs. 

 

The phone rang again, and Pale had to answer it – much to both of your dismays – but that didn’t stop you from kissing and biting at his inner thigh, right at the seam of his trousers, your tongue and mouth soaking dark spots into the fabric. 

“Yeah, yeah I just got off the fuckin’ phone with him…” Pale started up right away again, and you smiled when you felt one of his hands wind down into your hair. 

You bit down kinda hard a little too close, and the hand in your hair turned to a fist, yanked your head up to look at him. 

“Be nice.” He hissed at you, pressing the receiver of the phone into his chest so the schmuck on the other line wouldn’t hear. 

You nodded with a big smug grin, and stopped the biting, instead opting to press your face directly onto the hard line of his cock, mouth at it through his trousers. 

“– Hey hey shut the fuck up for a fuckin’ second, Barry i’m gonna have to fuckin’ call you back – yeah give me like an hour. Nintey fuckin’ minutes tops.” He said into the phone before hanging up, letting the phone clatter to the ground as he pulled you up to meet him, kissing you harshly. 

“I’m  _working_.” He growled at you, and you just shrugged.

“I ain’t stopping you.” You said with a smile, making him smile, makin’ you smile even bigger. 

“You’re fuckin’ terrible you know that? Terrible to me. You’re a monster. Come on i gotta fuck you – look at what you’re fuckin’ doing to me.” He shakes his head like he’s in some big huff, pulls you up even more until you’re on his lap, fishing out his cock and giving it a few good strokes. 

“Hour and a half you said?” You ask with a grin, and he sucks his teeth, grabs a handful of your tits and squeezes.

 

He doesn’t even answer before you’re riding him, showing him that sometimes, all work and no play, ain’t the fuckin’ way. 


End file.
